Trio of Light
by Razzyy
Summary: Lucas starts out on his pokemon journey with friend with him. Fighting his way through gyms, Lucas has his eyes set on the championship. -Note: Mix between D/P/P and the anime.
1. Chapter 1 - New friends and Old

**This is my first story, so yes, I am a newbie. This is loosely based/influenced on Traveler by The Straight Elf, so if you see any references to that story you know why.**

"Lucas! Lucas, honey, wake up!"

"Mrhaghhh," Lucas moaned from beneath his covers as he rolled onto his side.

"Your journey starts today. Breakfast is ready." Lucas bolted up at the mention of food, before he realized the aforementioned words his mom had spoken.

'_I forgot! Why didn't my alarm clock go off!'_ Lucas raced around his room, changing out of his pure slate gray pajamas, that matched his eyes and hair, and into a whole, new outfit. Black sweatpants fell onto his gray shoes, and blue jacket with an overextended collar. Rushing to get going, Lucas grabbed his white scarf and his red hat with the pokeball symbol, and the postcard, that would allow him to get his pokemon, from his dresser.

Lucas took a quick glance around his room to see if he missed anything. Seeing nothing, he turned around and grabbed his white backpack that was next to his door, swung it onto his shoulder, and rushed downstairs.

"Sorry mom, gotta go! Don't wanna be late!" Lucas said as he grabbed his bowl of cereal and began eating as he ran out the door, leaving it ajar.

"Be safe! Come back after you get your starter," called his mother, who had walked outside on to the porch and watched him leave before turning around and closing the door.

"Alright, mom!" Lucas yelled over his shoulder, running towards Route 201 that led to Sandgem Town, where Lucas would get his very first pokemon. And after deciding what starter he wanted based off their typing, he knew he was going to choose the grass-type, Turtwig. Torterra was just such a strong and resistant pokemon, one that could protect him from any dangers. Plus, Torterra were loyal and had a regal kind of presence to them that could scare away any lesser pokemon that bugged him.

Going over a mental checklist, Lucas made sure he had everything that he needed for the journey so far. _'Notebook, check. Spare change of clothes, check. Pokemon food bowl, check. Actual pokemon food, check. Potions and antidotes, che-_

"Watch where you're going! I'm so going to fine you," yelled the blonde headed boy, using his hands to brush the dirt off of him, before he realized that he ran into his best friend.

"Barry! Shut up," Lucas teased his childhood friend, "Are you ready for our journey?"

Feigning his feelings being hurt, Barry crossed his arms and looked away before turning back with an eager grin on his face. They helped each other up from the ground then looked at each other. "Totally! Now lets go get our pokemon!"

Lucas threw his bowl into a nearby bush, effectively getting rid of it. With that, Lucas and Barry set off.

They walked in an excited silence, towards the forested area of route 201, that connected the rural town of Twinleaf to the slightly less rural town of Sandgem. They came to a stop just outside the canopy of trees when Lucas thrust his arm out in front of Barry. "Wait, we can't go into the forest without pokemon!"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine, we just got to get a running start and get to the other side! No pokemon will have time to stop us!" Barry reassured.

"You go first, I'm not risking it. Especially not today," Lucas said, a little nervous about losing the chance of the Turtwig he so dearly wanted.

"Fine, fine," Barry said, before backing up a good 20 feet and was just about to start running when an old man rushed in the way of Barry with his briefcase flying around, forcing Barry to stop running.

"It's not safe in there! Hasn't anyone told you not to go in there without a pokemon, which you don't have, judging by your lack of pokemon on your belts," the old man bellowed in a gruff voice.

"Who are you, old man? We're just trying to get our pokemon from Professor Rowan in the next town over!" Barry whined, clearly frustrated with being delayed.

Lucas took this moment to chime in, "Barry, that **IS** Professor Rowan. Didn't you do any kind of research before our journey?"

Barry looked down sheepishly with a red tint on his cheeks. Rowan chuckled a deep and hearty laugh. Once he stopped laughing at the blonde haired boys mistakes, he knelt to the ground and set the briefcase down. Unlatching the briefcase, he turned it around so the two boys could clearly see what was inside. Three pokeballs, one with a leaf imprinted into it on the left, one with a flame on it in the middle, and one with a teardrop on the right.

Barry grabbed the middle one which contained Chimchar. He threw his fist with the pokeball into the air with and released the pokemon. The small chimp-like pokemon threw his right fist into the air, copying his trainer as if he watched his trainer do the same thing from his pokeball, and called out his species name. Lucas stopped fumbling in his backpack for the postcard when the pokemon called out his name, and looked up from his backpack at the fire-type starter. He stared out in awe, with his right hand still grabbing around in his pack. Feeling the pointy corner of the postcard, he momentarily snapped out of his stupor and pulled it out. Fumbling and nearly dropping the piece of paper, he handed it to the professor before grabbing his choice of pokemon. Rowan stared at the postcard before putting it into the briefcase, remembering his first day on his pokemon journey.

"Come on out, Turtwig!" Lucas yelled in excitement. Excitement and nervousness flooded his veins. He was very excited to meet his first pokemon, but nervous that the pokemon may not like him. That all changed when the grass-type ran and leaped into his chest, making Lucas catch him, lest he want to drop his new pokemon. Turtwig, also very excited, chirped his name several times before jumping back onto the ground and stayed by his feet while Lucas began talking to the professor.

"Is anyone getting Piplup?"

"Yes, a girl is supposed to stop by the lab and get her starter pokemon and begin her journey just like you two. Speaking of the lab, we need to go there now that you have protection through your newly acquainted friends. Once at the lab, you will receive your pokedex and five more pokeballs to actually start your journey." The Professor explained, and started walking into the forest with Lucas and Barry in tow.

After Barry started talking to the professor about everything from the pokedexes origin to the founding of Sinnoh, Lucas stopped listening. Instead, he picked up his Turtwig and stared at him, while his starter stared back at him. After Turtwig blinked and cocked his head, Lucas smiled at him. "You're gonna need a name, if you want one that is." Lucas told his grass-type

Turtwig nodded in understanding and Lucas took that as a cue to start listing names. "How about… Genbu?" He shook his head. "Tor?" Nope. "Atlas? Y'know after the world carrier or something?" He nodded enthusiastically. I patted him on his head and started thinking about his journey, and what could happen.

"Lucas? Lucas!" yelled Barry, trying to get the boys attention, and successfully breaking him from his musings.

"Hmph?" Lucas mumbled as he focused on the blonde boy. They were at a large building with a windmill on the side. A large field stretched behind the laboratory, with several different species of pokemon roaming about. Although a lot of pokemon and pokemon herds littered the landscape, it seemed mostly empty. _'Perhaps, _Lucas mused, _'I can fill it up with my soon-to-come pokemon friends.'_

Lucas watched Barry and Rowan head inside before following them shortly after. What was in the lab amazed Lucas. A Starly and a Staraptor sat on a large steel cart, being examined by several scientists. Professor Rowan had already released the last starter type, Piplup, onto another cart with three food bowls. Barry's Chimchar quickly hopped onto the cart from Barry's shoulder and began eating. Atlas jumped onto the cart as well, eating from the last bowl available, scarfing down the food.

Lucas turned away from the carts and looked at the rest of the lab. The floor had white tiles and several different machines on it. Steel and chrome machines beeped every so often and began restarting its programming. Windows rimmed the very top of the building, just before the ceiling. The windows went around the entire building, showing off trees or the beautiful blue sky.

The Professor coughed, getting the two boys' attention. "Now, here is a your pokedex. You use it to scan any pokemon you see and gain information on it, regardless of the region he or she may be from," he said, handing the kids both a pokedex each, "and 5 regular pokeballs to begin your journey."

Lucas and Barry stared at the items they were given. They didn't believe that they would start their journey today, even though they've been waiting for years. After all, once you started your journey, you were considered an adult and that you could take care of yourself. Your income was from beating trainers on the road, and gyms.

Professor Rowan went to another table against the wall while the boys were thinking, and came back with two items in his hand. Poketchs. Watches that went around your wrist and allowed you to call anybody, regular calls and video calls, check the time, and a map of the region. He handed the blue one to Lucas and the red one to Barry.

After the Professor explained everything, he recommended the two best friends to have a battle. Both of them agreed eagerly, wanting to know who was the better trainer. All three of them walked out back where a pokemon battlefield awaited. Lucas and Barry shook hands and walked to their sides of the field. Having previously recalled their starters they released them on their side of the field, respectively.

"Atlas! Quick, use tackle!" Lucas yelled, anxious to win this battle.

"Argh! I'm so lost! I thought this postcard would be easier to follow!" Dawn sighed in frustration. She had even left early to make it to the lab on time. She had taken every route except the right one it seemed. She had taken the right there, the left here, and went past this crosswalk and that one. So far, she had accidently barged into a noodle shop, a boutique, and a pokégrooming shop.

Staring down at the postcard once more, she took a left from the road she was previously on. She continued pedaling her bike until she saw a large building. _'I can ask directions there,'_ she mused, _ 'Maybe they can even show me to the lab!' _ With renewed energy at the prospect of getting her first pokemon, she pedaled hard and fast. Pushing the kickstand on her bike down with her foot, she set her bike near the entrance and knocked on the glass double doors. As her fist was about to hit the door, it slide open revealing the scientific room that Lucas had seen when he walked in.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Dawn prodded, nervous that she might get yelled at.

"Hold on! I'm coming," yelled a feminine voice from the next room over, upon seeing Dawn she asked "what do you need?" The scarlet haired scientist stared at Dawn, waiting for the answer that never came. The scientist looked down at the postcard that Dawn was holding in her trembling hand. "Oh! You must be the third one that heads out on a journey today! Well, let me go get the professor." And with that she walked away.

"Chimchar! Use scratch!" Barry yelled. While he was commanding his pokemon, Lucas scanned both Turtwig and Chimchar, even though he knew the basics.

_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out. When its flame goes out it scares many rookie trainers because when a flame goes out on most fire-types it signifies death. Being very agile, it is able to climb the rocky ledges of mountains, where it lives. This pokemon is male._

_Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. As a plant-based Pokémon, Turtwig usually nourishes itself through photosynthesis, not requiring as much food as most pokemon. A wild Turtwig is hard to come by, usually only seen in the wild when released from a trainer. This pokemon is male._

"Atlas, use tackle to dodge! Then redirect yourself at Chimchar," pounded Lucas. Chimchar was already running at Atlas with glowing claws. Turtwig waited until the last second then ran to the side, before turning around and running at the fire-type starter.

"Chimchar leap into the air using your hind legs, then land on the Turtwig!" Barry fidgeted in excitement, with an expression of determination on his face. Chimchar landed on Atlas' back and began swiping it with his claws.

"Atlas, use the fastest tackle you can and throw Chimchar off your back by turning every so often!" The grass-type followed his exact words, running and then turning at a ninety degree angle every ten feet or so. After the third time, Chimchar fell off and landed side first and began tumbling towards his trainer. Lucas yelled encouragement while Barry asked his already faithful starter to keep trying. Both pokemon were panting.

"Chimchar, can you keep going buddy," asked Barry. The small chimp nodded his head and stood to full height, proudly.

"Atlas! Quick, use absorb!" Lucas yelled and Atlas closed his eyes and his two leaves on the top of his heads glowed a faint lime green. Focusing even harder, a small green beam shot from between the leaves and towards Chimchar. Hitting Chimchar, several green orbs floated of different sizes floated back towards Turtwig, spiraling around the green beam.

That was it, Chimchar couldn't handle any more and collapsed, eyes closed. Barry sighed and recalled Chimchar, speaking words of encouragement into the pokeball, before placing it onto his magnetic belt made for holding pokeballs. "Good job Lucas. Almost thought I had you."

"I almost thought you had me too. Goob jo-"

"PROFESSOR! THE GIRL IS HERE!" somebody yelled from the lab.

The two boys looked at the professor, who was sitting on a bench near the side of the battle field. They had completely forgotten him during the midst of fighting. "Alright. You two, come with me will you. I'm going to heal your pokemon too," the regional professor asked before getting up and going into the lab.

Barry immediately walked after him while Lucas knelt down and patted Atlas on the head. "Good job, buddy. Now come on, lets go get you healed." Atlas chirped his agreement and them too began walking inside.

Upon entering, Rowan was talking to a girl with blue hair, with Piplup in her arms. She already had a pink and black Poketch on, presumably from the Professor. The girl and her water-type would squeal or nod their heads profusely whenever the Professor asked a question or stopped talking.

After Rowan went over everything with the girl, they both walked to where Barry and Lucas was standing. "Lucas, Barry meet Dawn. Dawn meet Lucas and Barry," the professor introduced, nodding his heads at them, respectively, whenever he said their name. Dawn thrust her hand out and they all shook hands saying something along the lines of 'nice to meet you' or 'hello'.

Rowan put his hand out after they finished exchanging greetings and Barry took the cue. He snapped on Chimchar's pokeball with the flame imprinted into it and gave it to the professor. Lucas followed with Atlas's pokeball. Rowan walked over to a machine with six slots and placed the two branded pokeballs into the first available slots. They began glowing white several times in a row before Rowan grabbed them and gave them back to Lucas and Barry.

"Alright, thanks Professor, I've got to go back home and say goodbye to my mom. Thanks for everything." With that, Lucas turned on his heel and walked out of the front doors and began the short walk back to Twinleaf Town.

"Mom! I'm back," called Lucas after walking in the front door of his house. He spotted his mother humming and cleaning dishes in the kitchen and strode over there and tapped her shoulder, "mom, I got my starter."

She turned around and smiled, "great honey, stay here I need to go get something." She went into the dining room and over to the china cabinet. She pulled out the middle drawer and picked up a box. She walked back into the kitchen and placed it on the counter in front of Lucas.

"What's in it? The box I mean," asked Lucas while he poked the wooden box with his index finger.

"Go ahead, open it. It's a gift." His mother explained, while he undid the latch and pulled it open. Inside, sitting on red velvet, was a pokeball with a pure light pink top instead of red.

"_Licky! Stop that! Hehaha!" yelled the five year old Lucas. His assaulter had his tongue wrapped around the young five year old. "It tickles! Stop! Hahaha!"_

"_Lickitung! Licki!" yelled the pink pokemon, who was licking Lucas all over. Lucas screamed in laughter, enjoying being thrown around in the air. The wind blew through his short hair and he shivered. The cold air hitting the salvia all on him. He stopped squirming and giggling and looked at the landscape from high above the ground. He could see the seemingly rolling hills that went on behind his grandmothers house, the mountains in the far, far distance. A flock of Swablu and Altaria flew over, singing melodious tunes._

"_Licky, bring me to that tree," squealed Lucas. Lickitung complied and maneuvered his tongue around so that Lucas could grab a couple of oran berries from tree. He threw one down at Licky, who opened his mouth wider so he could swallow it. "There you go, buddy!"_

"_Lucas it's time to say goodbye! C'mon," a feminine voice called from the porch of his grandmothers house, his mother._

_Licky lowered Lucas to the ground, who promptly ran and hugged his goodbye. Licky hugged back before Lucas withdrew and ran to his mom. Waving goodbye, Lucas left with his mother, oran berry still in his hand._

"Lucas, snap out of it," his mother told him, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Picking up the pink-topped pokeball, he replied "Sorry, lost in the memories I had with Licky when I was younger. I'm going to go release him outside and catch up, k?" He was already walking outside when his mother nodded.

Stepping down the stairs, Lucas went to the right side of the house before yelling "come on out, Licky!" The pink pokemon blinked in confusion, not sure of its location. He looked around before spotting the one who released him. The Lickitung ran up to Lucas and hugged him, licking his face in the process. "Oh, its so good to see you again Licky," Lucas said, returning the hug and laughing after he got licked. Licky replied in his language several times before he stopped.

"Licky, do you want to go on my journey with me," pleaded Lucas. He thought he was going to implode staring into Licky's eyes so long without an answer before the pink pokemon nodded profusely. Lucas let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding.

"Lets go!"

**Sorry if it seems rushed, just wanted to get this out, I really hate introductory stories.**

**Anyway this is my first story, so don't say anything bad without telling me how to fix it.**

**Anyway I plan on Lucas catching Shinx and possibly a Ralts. Also, Lake Verity/Mespirit or whatever it is will make an appearance with Dawn. From then on, the chapters will mostly have Lucas only.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters associated with it.**

**Badass Shinxry ahead. You have been warned.**

Lucas tried to dig his the heels of his feet into the ground with no success. The hyperactive boy who had him by the arm wouldn't let him stop until they reached their, or rather his, destination. They passed through a canopy of trees before they came before a lake with crystal clear waters and many different aquatic pokemon swimming around.

"Wow this place is amazing, how come I don't know about?" Lucas pondered. Staring at Barry questioningly.

"Because you never asked. Now help me look for that legendary thats supposed to be here," commanded Barry.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." They walked closer to the water before overhearing a strange man in a gray suit with blue hair that went at weird angle.

"The flowing of time, and the expanding of space. With the powers of Dialga and Palkia, and the help of Mespirit, Azelf, and Uxie, I will control it all. Hear me now Mespirit, I am Cyrus and I will make it mine one day. Sleep until then, legendary," he muttered to the lake and the Houndoom besides him. He turned around and headed towards the entrance where the two boys stood.

Barry and Lucas stared at him in confusion as he drew closer. Cyrus grabbed Barry's shirt and jacket before throwing him out of the way. Lucas stared at him in anger, he was about to step forward when the Houndoom snarled threateningly at him. He was in no position to help his best friend.

Lucas watched the strange man walk away, feeling helpless. He looked over at Barry who was now getting up and brushing the dust off his clothes. "You okay? It looked like he threw pretty hard."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit winded, is all. Anyways, I don't see the legendary pokemon, let alone any rare ones." It surprised Lucas how Barry could go from confused back to his regular self.

"Kay, I'm going onto Sandgem to thank the Professor again, and they start heading towards the next city." Lucas explained, ready to start a new life experience and an attempt to get rid of the awkward tension still in the air.

Barry nodded his understanding before he replied. "I'm going back home to get a few stuff then I'll officially start my journey too!"

Lucas battled several different pokemon with Atlas, such as Starly and Bidoof. The only problem that Atlas had when facing pokemon such as Starly is having no powerful long range attacks. Despite this, Lucas and Atlas still managed to defeat them.

Lucas had thanked the Professor already and was heading towards the next city, Jubilife City. Nothing was particularly important that Lucas needed there. He may catch an extra pokemon and trade it off, but that wasn't really on his mind. It reappeared on his mind when he saw three pokemon fighting in front of him.

The Shinx tackled the first Starly on its back before using its back legs to leap onto the other midflight Starly scratching its wings and forcing it to go down. It glared at the first Starly before running at it and biting its wing, making it collapse and close its eyes in mock defeat. Shinx looked away, smug. It was all for shame because the first Starly launched a Wing Attack from its undamaged wing and sent Shinx sprawling across the ground.

Three pokeballs bopped each of the pokemon on the head one after each other. The pokemon couldn't put up much of fight and the balls rocked. The two Starly were immediately captured, although the Shinx burst out of the pokeball looking for the trainer who tried him. He saw Lucas and growled. He wanted a challenge.

Pulling off Atlas' pokeball, he yelled "my first challenge!" Atlas appeared and chirped and gained a battle stance. "Now lets show this Shinx what we got! Use razor leaf!" Turtwig cried out before running and shaking his head side to side, his two leafs glowing before several leaves launched from his head volleys. Groups of three-five leaves came every few seconds and flew themselves towards the electric-type.

Shinx dodged the first few groups of leaves before Turtwig redirected his aim and hit the flash pokemon in the side. Shinx mewled out in pain before charging at Atlas and hitting him head on before any more leaves could come. Their heads bonked together forcing them both to shake their heads clear from the collision. Shinx growled before he was hit by a tackle called from Lucas.

The Shinx glared at Lucas, and then at the Turtwig in front of him before standing on shaky legs. The Shinx then nodded its respect for Lucas before collapsing in exhaustion. Lucas then threw a third pokeball and captured the Shinx effortlessly.

He went over to the three pokeballs before getting out his blue pokedex and scanning all three pokeballs.

_Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice. Their singing is noisy and very often annoying. This Starly is male._

_Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice. Their singing is noisy and very often annoying. The Starly is male._

_Shinx, the Flash extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. This Shinx is male._

'_Perhaps,' _he reflected _'I can trade this extra Starly at the so called Global Terminal.' _Lucas snapped on the three pokeballs on his belt before heading on through to Jubilife, not wanting to train his Turtwig anymore. Instead he wanted to heal his newly captured pokemon.

After a few minutes he entered under the archway that signified city limits. The sight of an actual city amazing Lucas, having only been in Twinleaf his entire life. Skyscrapers were everywhere around him, and the roads were paved with cars driving around. The sidewalks were filled with people of all kinds and their pokemon.

Luckily, the Pokemon Center and its bright red roof were near the entrance. He walked inside, still in a daze from the sights before. He immediately snapped back to reality. He walked to the counter where Nurse Joy was surprisingly sitting with no work for this big city. He walked up to her and asked her to heal them. She told him the damage was only minor, but if the Starly duo had kept fighting, they would've had broken wings or the such. Shinx only had exhaustion issues, which really couldn't be fixed. He thanked her for her help and then walked back to the entrance of the city. He walked out and went to find a clearing.

Eventually finding a good sized clearing in the woods that was far enough from the route that no one would bug him, he released Atlas. "So, as you know already, we captured some new recruits. I want you prepared incase they try to attack each other again." The grass-type nodded.

Lucas took Shinx's pokeball off his belt before releasing him and letting him talk to Atlas. Lucas could see the circles under the Shinx's eyes and how his eyes stayed closed longer than normal every blink. The two pokemon finished talking and the Shinx walked over next to the criss-cross-apple-sauce Lucas and laid against his thigh, falling into sleep easily.

Next, Lucas released the two Starly and they went ballistic at the sight of Shinx. They both starting cawing loudly before taking to the sky. They soon swooped in with pecks and wing attacks. They were aimed at Shinx, which meant they were aimed at Lucas as well. "Ahh! Stop it!" It was no use. His clothes were cut already and several holes in the collar somehow. Shinx was too deep in sleep to wake up and defend himself, but Atlas quickly whipped up several razor leaf attacks and some absorbs and tried to damage the ballistic Starly.

One of the starly went in for a wing attack enhanced quick attack and sliced Lucas's left forearm. Lucas cried out in pain and dropped one of the Starly's pokeball. He managed to open up the other pokeball in his right hand and recalled the Starly circling above the clearing. The remaining, enraged Starly pecked Atlas' back several times before going up a few feet and circling the poor grass-type and dove towards him. As he was within several inches razor leaves cut through his wings and forced him to go up.

It squawked loudly in annoyance before landing on the ground. Lucas took his chances and returned him back to his now spherical prison. They wouldn't be coming out of their pokeballs any time soon. _'Heck,' _Lucas thought _'I can't ever let them fight. They may go after me or Atlas and Shinx.'_ He shrugged and realized he would be trading away two Starly.

Lucas leaned against the tree behind him and sighed. The cuts and bruises were starting to sting and he needed a shower from the day trip from Sandgem to Jubilife. His stink must've been on par with a Stunky. He shuddered in realization.

He looked at the two pokemon infront of him before realizing he was missing somebody. Licky. Of course. He hadn't been out since the first day, so basically a day and a half. Quickly digging through his backpack he found the pink-and-white pokeball at the bottom before pulling it up. He muttered an apology before releasing him. Licky was sleeping somehow, so he didn't seem to notice the transition.

He turned his attention back to Shinx, who was slightly asleep. He asked "do you want a nickname?" The Shinx sleepily nodded its agreement. He muttered out names, not elicting any response from Shinx so he kept going. He said "Bristle" and the Shin-Bristle nodded before falling completely to sleep. He recalled all three of his sleepy pokemon and went back to the pokemon center to get checked up on and get a room.

"Why can't I go into the Global Terminal?" Lucas whined to the green haired guard that blocked the entrance off. Bristle and Atlas mewled and snorted in protest.

"As I stated before, you must have one gym badge. Pokemon traded here can be destructive and too powerful for you to control. The League requires one badge to show you have enough strength," stated the guard, leaving no room for any reply.

Lucas sulked off with his two pokemon following right behind his heels. "I guess it's time to move onto Oreburgh City and challenge the gym leader there." Having checked out of the pokemon center he had nothing to do but go to the Global Terminal, but that was a dead end.

He took a went straight past the Pokemon Center and took a right at the next crosswalk. After a minute or two he made it to the edge of the city that lead to Oreburgh, according to Nurse Joy.

He stepped out into the quiet enviroment that he preferred over the cities. He found Barry not too far from the city looking at a tree with several x-shaped marks on it, with a big one right in the center of the tree that went several inches deep. He turned around and noticed Lucas and yelled at him. "I've been waiting for like.. an hour! Where have you been? Nevermind, I don't care. Lets have a battle!"

He threw out his Starly before Lucas could say anything and stood in a battle ready stance. Lucas looked down at the small pokemon and nodded at him. Bristle leaped onto the field, ready to fight any Starly. It was clear that they were natural rivals, but now, since yesterday, they brought it to a personal level.

"Instincts." Lucas ordered. Last night, before Lucas had gone to bed, Bristle had awoken and they spent a while doing yes or no questions. Lucas eventually asked if Bristle's instinctual fighting was better than Lucas's non-existent training and the Shinx had nodded profusely. Thats how they came to an agreement to let Bristle have command in the battle until Lucas actually trained him.

Bristle began charging towards the Starly and used his electric powers to boost his leap, and landed on the bird pokemon's back. Bristle began clawing his back, and then bite his wing and used his momentum to flip the Starly onto the ground.

Starly squawked loudly before standing back on his talons. He couldn't fly now, but he didn't need to. Barry snapped out of his stupor after the Shinx slammed his pokemon into the ground. He ordered Starly to run and use peck repeatedly on Bristle.

Bristle put up his paws and held the glowing beak as it slowly drove him backwards. Finally, the Starly jerked his head upwards and knocked the electric-type to the ground. Wings glowing white, the Starly ran at the downed Shinx unordered and hit him in the side.

Bristle mewled loudly as the wings hit him before he flashed brightly using electricity, and then took advantage of the blind Starly. Hitting him with his claws, he ran as fast as he could in the two feet of room before slamming into the Starly. Turning around in a split second, he slammed the star-like end of his tail into the side of the bird.

The bird tumbled and rolled before landing at Barry's feet. He stood shell shocked most of the battle only giving a few commands. He brought up his Starly's pokeball before returning the downed bird. He looked at the the Shinx, who panted profusely, and then at Lucas. "How did you train him so fast?! He is impossibly strong!"

"Truth is, Barry, that he hasn't gotten any actual training from me yet. This was all his instincts," he explained while Barry released his Chimchar onto the field. Lucas looked at Bristle who nodded.

'_Good, I don't know if Turtwig can win against a fire type using actual fire type moves.'_ Lucas didn't say a word as Barry ordered his Chimchar to use ember then run behind the flames with Scratch. Bristle knew what to do.

Bristle leaped out of the way of the tiny flames before feeling pain in his side. Chimchar was scratching him profusely. The Shinx cried out, before the Chimchar grabbed his tail and threw Bristle as far as he could.

Bristle cried even louder when he hit the ground. "Keep using scratch, Chimchar!" Barry ordered his pokemon, expecting to win this easily. Chimchar reached the antagonized Bristle who met every one of the flaming chimps scratches with some of his own. Exhaustion took him before Bristle slowed down, only scratching or biting back every three or four scratches he received.

Chimchar batted away the electric-types claws before shooting an ember straight onto the weakened pokemons face. Bristle cried out in pain before a scarlet light retrieved him. His pokeball. "Bristle doesn't deserve that pain," Lucas said before his Turtwig, Atlas, ran out onto the field. He chirped and grunted at Chimchar who chirped back.

"Razor Leaf now! Follow up with tackle!" Lucas yelled, clearly wanting to win the battle over the slightly exhausted Chimchar and his best friend and rival, Barry.

"Ember on those leaves, and then on Turtwig himself!" Barry counterattacked. Chimchar opened his mouth and shot several tiny flaming spheres at the leaves that were razor-sharp and heading towards him. After distingerating the leaves, Chimchar kept up a little longer before he stopped. The last embers hit Atlas head on, causing him to buck around in panic before the burning and stinging stopped.

The green tortoise ran and tackled the orange chimp, sending him flying. Sprawled out on the ground, face first, Chimchar moaned before getting back up. "Ember! Now Chimchar!"

"Dodge, then use absorb. Don't let up!" The flaming pellets speeded towards Atlas who sidestepped and then fired a green beam from his leaves towards the chimp. Several orbs flew back towards Atlas, whose scratch marks and burnings cleared up a bit.

Atlas kept going until Chimchar screamed before falling onto the ground. Barry looked surprised and disappointed. "This is the last time I will lose, Lucas. Be prepared!" Barry yelled, before barrelling off towards the city, presumably to the pokemon center.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. Barry's antics never stopped did they? He was always on the go, running from place to place and doing what he wants before anybody can stop him. He wasn't serious or angry unless something very important happened

Lucas knelt down and patted his pokemons head before calling out Bristle. Swinging his backpack off one shoulder and to his side, he pulled out a regular potion and applied it on Bristle like spray sunscreen. Bristle cried out its thanks before getting up along with its trainer. They began walking down the path that many people walked down each year. He was on his way to Oreburgh.

Lucas eagerly fought every trainer in his way, winning all of them. The hidden pocket in his backpack was nearly overflowing with cash now. Every few battles he accumulated around three hundred pokedollars. Pokedollars were used to buy everything. He planned on using his money for potions and pokeballs and the sort, and TMs. TMs were discs that allowed pokemon to learn a move they may not be able to naturally. Usually, TMs were powerful moves, and he needed powerful pokemon to win the Conference at the end of the training season.

He frowned as he looked down at Bristle and Atlas. Licky couldn't be brung out because he wouldn't awaken at all, even when he was under attack. He was going to ask the Professor to take him and do checkups when he reached Oreburgh. His Starly couldn't be out unless he wanted to die. They were very furious, and they would stop attacking them when he let them out. He wanted to trade them away as soon as possible, but he needed a gym badge to do that.

And before that, he had to get to the gym. He heard from some hikers that he needed to head through this long cavern that took about one day to transverse if you knew the way, three if you didn't. Thankfully the hikers gave him a map with the correct course and he had Bristle who could light up the way if needed. He was also glad he bought extra food before leaving Jubilife.

A little less than three hours later, including lunch and a teensy bit of sleeping, Lucas made it to the cave entrance. The sunlight pierced only about ten feet into the cave, and then darkness took over. Lucas continued walking in until he was completely black and could barely make out his hand infront of his face.

He reached down with his left hand, grabbing each object to see what it is. Finally finding his pokebelt, he grabbed the second pokeball and tapped the middle button causing the pokeball to open with a scarlet flash. The light blinded Lucas and nearby geodude and graveler. They rolled and bounced away as Bristle cried out.

Bristle frowned at his surroundings. He could see easily, but he knew Lucas must be suffering. Bristle let out a soft roar before lighting up softly. He looked up and could see Lucas' thanks on his face. He pushed his head into Lucas' thighs, purring.

Lucas knelt down and scratched behind his ears, eliciting a louder pur from the cat-like pokemon. "Thanks, buddy." Lucas whispered, before standing back up and walking with Bristle slightly in front of him, illuminating the way. Lucas was so grateful that the Shinx line could glow, although he suspected most electric pokemon could. It seemed like all they had to was push your electrical reserves to the very edge of its skin.

Lucas stayed silent, except for humming a song to keep him busy. He snapped back to reality when Bristle laid down against the wall and started to sleep. _'Hmm, it must be night. Another thing to be grateful for, a pokemons internal clock,' _he thought. He realized his legs were sore and aching from the long uphill and downhill inclines that made up the route through the cave.

Pulling out his sleeping bag from his backpack, he laid it down on the ground against the wall under Bristle. He released Atlas and Licky from their pokeballs and Atlas quickly laid beside the sleeping bag and Licky stayed where he was, sleeping. The way they were arranged, which was mostly against the tunnel wall, they only took up around a fourth of the entire tunnel. Plenty enough for people to pass through if they wished.

Lucas climbed into his sleeping bag and zipped the side up. Atlas and Bristle rearranged themselves so they were against Lucas. Bristle against his head, and Atlas nuzzling into his side. "Goodnight guys," Lucas murmured before falling to sleep.

Something cried out, gaining volume each time until Lucas finally woke up. Lucas mumbled something about snoozing and tapped the noise maker on the top of its head, like an alarm clock. The crier replied with a small electric current, which startled Lucas awake. He moaned before looking at the disturbance.

Bristle mewled out and tapped Lucas's head in annoyance. The trainer came to his senses, despite being half asleep and in near blackness. Lucas muttered about not being able to see and Bristle let off a very low glow to get his eyes adjusted.

"Thanks Bristle, now lets get going." Lucas commanded, shaking Atlas awake and returning the still sleeping Licky. The scarlet light briefly illuminated the normally dark cave, scaring away several nearby Geodude. They ran into a small side tunnel, grunting in fear. Lucas shrugged and turned away.

Lucas began walking while Atlas and Bristle chirped and cried out to each other, seemingly having a conversation. Lucas stayed close enough to hear their conversation and enough to see in front of him. Lucas started wondering about how his team would turn out when a deep, guttural roar sounded.

"Roooughh!"

Lucas turned around, as did his pokemon, when the harsh noise sounded across the cave. The sound of something heavy began thundering throughout the tunnel. More roars sounded and more of the heavy thudding and rolling.

Lucas watched the darkness behind him, until he saw stones shaking and rolling. He turned around and began running full sprint, Bristle taking off slightly in front of him and Atlas running beside him.

He sprinted for a few minutes before he came into a large, square cavern. He looked at both sides before leaping to the right, his pokemon leaping right behind him.

"Rampardos! Stone edge on those Golem now!" A voice yelled from inside the same cavern pocket. His voice rang out once again "Onix, iron tail the ones Rampardos can't get!"

The two rock pokemon followed their trainers orders and took a stance, awaiting the approaching Golem.

Lucas watched in awe as the round forms of rolling Golems entered the cavern, only to be hit by large stones that crashed into the shells of the Golem. Many guttural cries of pain sounded out as the sound of rocks cracking echoed across the cavern. As more than a dozen Golem lay unconscious near the tunnel entrance.

Rampardos stepped back as the giant snake of a pokemon slithered forward. Onix swung around his scythed tail, glowing in a metallic state. He smashed into the Golems that made it past the unconscious pile, launching them into the side of the caverns.

Once the seemingly endless supply of Golem ran out, the mysterious man had his two powerful pokemon push the Golem back down the tunnel they came. Lucas looked at the man with the miner gear on as he walked towards him.

The Miner made it over to the corner where Lucas was trembling slightly in awe and shock. The man extended his hand. "I'm Roark. Nice to meet you!"

**Sorry for the long ass time it took. I wanted to keep going and going but I realized I can't write like that and tried to stop as soon as possible. Also, Shinx may seem way too overpowered, but he has his reasons. **

**And I'm going for amazing pokemon battles where the Pokemon don't just sit still and wait for their trainer to command them. I believe Pokemon are extremely strong and should be able to show it. Pokemon have great potential and the anime kinda screws that over. Like champion-level pokemon should be extremely, extremely strong, but be able to taken out by a legendary of a higher tier rather quickly.**


	3. Oreburgh Victory

"H-h-hel-llo." That was the only thing that Lucas could sputter out of his mouth at the moment. Roark chuckled as Lucas grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"A second later or a second sooner you may have been mush!" Roark laughed again. His Rampardos jogged into the room as the giant form of Onix slithered in behind the blue saurian-like creature.

Roark rubbed his hand in circles on top of Rampardos's blue dome like head. Onix was recalled as Roark began talking again. "I am willing to bet that you are a trainer looking to earn his first gym badge right?" Lucas nodded his head. "Well I guess we should head to the gym and get the battle underway."

Lucas shook his head before recalling his two pokemon that were in between his legs. If he had had a liquid in his mouth he would've done a double take after realizing what Roark said. "So you are the gym leader? How am I supposed to beat you with those two powerhouses you have?"

"Don't worry about them, they are used for higher-tiered trainers and taking down any criminals here." He explained before adding with a hearty laugh. "In fact, they are usually patrolling the Oreburgh Mine most of the time."

Relief swept through Lucas. He was so glad he didn't have to fight that monster of a Rampardos, let alone slightly weaker Onix. Lucas didn't say anything as Roark explained some things about the League, the gym battle, and about the history of the city as they walked out of the cave and towards a large building with the Pokemon League Symbol on the two statues next to the door.

Without realizing it, Lucas stood on one side of a large dirt field with rocks of different sizes littering the floor.

Roark walked over to a wall that appeared to be made of rock and pushed a small button. A tray slid out of the way with six pokeball holder-slots with only four pokeballs inside. Roark placed the two pokeballs from his belt onto the left two empty slots and picked up two more pokeballs from the middle.

"How about a two on two?" Roark asked, walking back to his side of the field, inside the small trainers box.

Lucas replied. "Lets do this! I'm ready to earn that badge!" Roark nodded while smirking and released a small blue and gray pokemon that looked like a small version of Rampardos.

A gigantic screen on the right side of the room turned on, with Roark's picture in the top right and Lucas's on the left bottom. Each had two pokeballs next to their picture, with one of Roark's pokeballs having a picture of the small blue pokemon underneath it.

Lucas stopped staring at the screen as he realized he was in a gym battle. "Atlas! I need you." He yelled, ripping Atlas's pokeball from his belt and releasing him in front of him.

A previously unseen referee called out the standard rules and yelled "Start!" Roark took the initiative ordering his pokemon, a Cranidos, to use headbutt.

"Atlas, use Razor Leaf!"

Atlas spurred into action. Leaping to the left, Atlas began shaking his head making leaves fall from his tiny sproutling. After enough leaves had fallen, Atlas launched them towards Cranidos. Said pokemon barrelled through the barrage of leaves, leaving tiny cuts in his rock-like exterior, heading towards where he had last seen Atlas. He jerked up his head and slid to a stop where Atlas had been before Cranidos attacked.

"Pursuit, Cranidos! Show him who's boss!" Roark yelled. Cranidos grunted before charging even faster than when he used headbutt, and straight into the grass-types side.

Atlas tumbled slightly in the little air he gained before rolling on the ground twice. He got back onto his feet, shaking slightly. "Atlas, absorb!" Atlas nodded and took a deep breath. His head leaves turned a vibrant, bright green and a tiny beam towards Cranidos.

Cranidos cocked his head in confusion as the beam hit him. It didn't do any damage, yet. He squealed in pain as orbs of life energy were sucked out of him and towards Atlas.

Atlas stopped trembling and stood straight, crying out to the sky before looking back at Cranidos.

"Headbutt once more, full power!" Roark yelled. He shook his head, he couldn't lose to a beginner. That would be humiliating. He watched as his Cranidos began charging towards Atlas, going as fast as his stubby legs would let him.

"Razor leaf! Aim for the legs." Lucas commanded. Being in a gym battle was much more fun than a regular battle. Anticipation ran through his veins, and he shook in excitement.

Atlas was in giddy excitement too. He shook his head briefly before launching the leaves that fell. Following true to what his trainer had ordered, he aimed the razor-sharp leaves towards his opponents feet.

Cranidos tripped on the first and only volley of leaves, falling towards headfirst towards the ground. His headbutt-induced skull was lodged into the ground, his feet and tail flailing around.

Atlas launched a few last leaves and Cranidos fell unconscious. Roark applauded and recalled Cranidos. "Most trainers have trouble with him, but your Turtwig managed to knock him out with almost minimal damage. I must congratulate you, but my Dwebble won't go down any easier!"

"Turtwig versus Dwebble. If Turtwig manages to win, the battle is Lucas's." The Referee called.

With that, Roark released his Dwebble. The small crab-like pokemon clicked his pincers in anticipation, ready to fight.

"Dwebble versus Turtwig! Commence the battle!" The Referee yelled. Cranidos's pokeball on the screen grayed out, and Dwebble appeared underneath the second pokeball.

"Fury Cutter! Now Dwebble!" Roark pointed at Atlas, rather dramatically.

"Atlas, razor leaf into absorb!"

Atlas shook his head and then shot a large volley of razor-sharp leaves towards the Dwebble. Then, he began pulling life from Dwebble in the form of green orbs that floated drunkenly towards Turtwig.

Dwebble grunted before falling face first into the ground, defeated. Roark pulled up his pokeball and returned him. On the gigantic screen, Dwebble faded out and the picture of Lucas enlarged with the words 'WINNER' in bold red beneath.

"Amazing job defeating Cranidos and Dwebble. Next time though, it'll be much, much harder. Well, here is the Coal Badge, the very first Sinnoh gym badge. Official from the Pokemon League and everything."

"Thanks," Lucas murmured, staring at the oddly-shaped gym badge. After staring at it, he clipped it to the inside of his jacket. Where all his gym badges would go, he decided.

"Be warned, the gym leaders ahead will only get harder and harder. And I'll be bragging a crapton about you, just so y'know."

"Thanks, again. I guess I'll be taking my leave now." Lucas said, nodding his head before turning around and walking out the front door. "Oh, but before I leave, what was that one pokemon and why do you have it?"

"It's apart of the Inter-Regional gym clause. It's supposed to test trainers against unknown elements." Roark answered, as Lucas walked out the door.

After Lucas walked a few feet from the gym steps, he thrust his hand into the air and let out a big 'woo-hoo!' His first gym badge was achieved, the remaining seven gyms had something coming for them. Lucas.

"Yo! Lucas!" yelled somebody, which shook Lucas from his musings. "You beat the gym already? Wow, you're going even faster than me," he added, with a shake of the head.

"Ya snooze, ya looze!" Lucas teased. Barry and Lucas stared at each other intently before bursting out laughing.

"Hahaha! Soorrrry! I had to train my pokemon, Chimchar is weak to rock types after all." Barry explained.

"You know you have other pokemon that you can use, right?" Lucas shook his head in disbelievement. Of course Barry would plan on coasting through the gyms on just his starter.

"Ohh, yea. Oh well. Too late now, I guess. Bye! Im going to challenge Roark!" Barry announced before taking off through the sliding glass door that led to the gym field.

Lucas laughed a bit at Barry's antics before taking off towards the Pokemon Center.

A purple haired boy was squeezing a pokeball extremely hard as walked away from the front desk in the Pokemon Center. He was muttering things about useless water pokemon and weak pokemon. Lucas thought he heard him say 'torture' and shuddered.

He couldn't be serious could he? Lucas dismissed the thought as Nurse Joy greeted him. "Welcome to the Oreburgh City Pokemon Center! How may I help you and your pokemon?"

Lucas gave her Atlas's pokeball. She nodded as a Chansey walked through the double doors with a tray. Setting the pokeball on the tray, Nurse Joy gave the Chansey instructions to heal it. Chansey nodded and walked back through the double doors.

"It'll be finished shortly. The scans indicated that your Turtwig had only minor exhaustion. A nice nap should do the job nicely." Nurse Joy stated, clicking several things on her computer below the top of the counter.

"Thanks," Lucas said as Chansey walked back out with the tray with the pokeball on it. She stopped by Lucas's side and held up the tray. "Why thank you, Chansey."

Taking the engraved pokeball, he stuck it back onto his belt and walked out of the Pokemon Center, just as the purple haired boy did a few seconds earlier.

Lucas looked at the boy who had a yellow pokemon next to him, walking along with him. "Get ready to punish the newbie, Elekid. I'm planning on leaving her out there after we finish so make sure she has a good shock." The boy snarled.

Lucas had a look of disgust on his face. So the boy really did mean something when he said torture, and by judging on what Lucas had heard earlier, it must've been a water type. Which, of course, was weak to electricity.

Lucas waited a few moments before following the boy and yellow pokemon.

"Thunderbolt again, Elekid. She doesn't look like she has gotten what she deserves." he commanded. He was sitting on a massive, snoring Torterra, eating a apple rather casually as the blue pokemon in front of him was getting shocked to near-death.

Another cry of pain went up as the Azumarill lit up a bright yellow. Elekid laughed at the cruel punishment he was giving to the poor water-type. He loved it, after all he wasn't the one getting the punishment for once.

Lucas looked on from behind a bush, with Atlas and Bristle next to him. They would've saved the poor pokemon long ago, had it not been guarded by that gargantuan Torterra. And they couldn't capture it, as Paul had yet to release it. The trio couldn't believe that trainers actually treated their pokemon this way. Lucas stopped musing as Paul started a small speech.

"Be lucky, you pitiful excuse of a water-type. I trained you and you couldn't even beat an Onix. Hell, you're attacks did almost nothing against him. What kind of pokemon are you? A weak and lame one. This world doesn't need weaklings like you. Be grateful that I'm allowing you to live today." Paul ended, recalling his Elekid and waking his Torterra. "Torterra, break this pokeball."

Paul threw down a pokeball, presumably Azumarill's, near Torterra's feet. Torterra lifted up one of his massive treetrunk-like legs and squashed it. The red and white pieces broke instantly, leaving the ground beneath the grass-types feet littered with pokeball debris.

Azumarill whimpered as Torterra turned around and walked out of the clearing with Paul standing on his head. Azumarill whimpered again as a electric shock paralyzed her again. Falling unconscious, she couldn't struggle against the pokeball that Lucas threw.

A soft ding sounded as the capture was complete. Lucas nearly tripped getting out from his hiding spot to retrieve the hurt pokemons pokeball. He looked off in the direction Paul went, he could still see the Torterra, and felt the earth shake slightly with each step. He was glad Paul was heading away from the town.

Lucas held the shrunken pokeball tightly, running through a quicker, albeit smaller, to the Pokemon Center opposed to the one Paul took. He jumped over several bushes and ducked under low hanging tree branches.

Finally, Lucas made it to the edge of the city of energy. He rushed towards the Pokemon Center which was, luckily, on the edge of town. He burst through the sliding glass doors, almost too fast for the doors to open.

The image of Azumarill whimpering and crying out in pain replaying in his mind.

He launched himself past the line, handing Nurse Joy the pokeball. _'Boy,' _Lucas thought, _'I must look crazy. I have sweat everywhere and my clothes are ripped from branches and thorns._

"This pokemon" he gasped "needs help immediately. A kid named Paul almost killed her." Indicating to the pokeball.Nurse Joy nodded and jogged in an awkward way to the emergency room to the right of the front desk.

A red sign of a needle glew, signaling people not to disturb. The line dispersed immediately, releasing no Nurse Joy would help them.

"She is in very critical condition, Mr. Lucas. If she had been electrocuted any longer, her body would've started working faster and faster to match the electricity before burning itself out and cause Azumarill to have no control of her body. You are on very lucky boy, considering you saved her." Nurse Joy ended as Lucas let a sigh he had been holding since she walked out.

"Now tell me how she ended up in this condition, Mr. Lucas?" Nurse Joy said in a very scary tone.

Lucas held up his hands defensively. "A boy was torturing her for losing a battle. He was going to leave her out there. I couldn't help any sooner because he had a massive Torterra standing guard."

She nodded, eyes still boring holes into Lucas's. "May I ask what this boy looked like?"

"Purple hair, really long. He used an Elekid to electrocute Azumarill." Lucas explained, as he relaxed as Nurse Joy's eyes stopped drilling holes into him and turned to a computer.

Pulling a room key out of her pocket, she gave it to Lucas. "Your Azumarill will need to stay here for the next three days to recover from the critical injuries. I assumed you will be taking Azumarill with you, so I booked a room for you."

Lucas thanked her before asking a bit more about Azumarill's condition before retiring to his room.

Lucas looked at the clock on the wall, reading 7:47, give or take a few minutes. He wasn't the best at reading analog.

He took off his hat and threw it on his bed before running a hand threw his short gray hair, realizing how tired he was from the thrill of a gym battle and rescuing Azumarill.

He decided to retire for the night, letting out Bristle and Atlas. He fell onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. His pokemon curled up and laid against his side.

The next few days went by fast for Lucas.

He had managed to find a way to release his two bitter Starly without getting attacked, and trained his remaining two pokemon intensely.

The trick to releasing the temperamental pokemon was rather simple. Lucas just hid behind several trees and chucked the pokeballs upwards after he had clicked the small release button on the side of the pokeball. That had done the two pokemon away rather nicely.

Lucas had also set up Bristle and Atlas on a training program. They had to focus on using and sustaining their attacks for as long as they could, as well as running around with weights on them.

For Atlas to sustain an attack, he had to use razor leaf and constantly control it or use absorb on something much bigger than him, like a tree.

They had done something like that for two days and spent the third one exploring the city and mines. Nothing interesting had come up.

Finally, it came time when Azumarill could be taken from the Pokemon Center.

"Now, she is very timid and barely lets me see her, so be careful around her and don't scare her. And remember to make sure she doesn't battle for one week, thats if she isn't scarred somehow." Nurse Joy lectured to Lucas.

Lucas nodded his head and said a thank-you and goodbye before leaving. He had turned in the electronic room key card and was on his way back to Jubilife.

**So the reason I had Atlas destroy Dwebble is because I couldn't drag that battle out much longer or I would've given up entirely on this story. And Dwebble, or any other interregional gym clause pokemon, aren't as close to their gym leader as other pokemon.**

**If you guys have any suggestions for Lucas to catch any pokemon that I don't have him planned to catch I'll see if I can work that in.**

**Also, next chapter focuses on Jubilife, Dawn, and a contest. After that I will have Dawn travel with Lucas, some shipping I don't feel the need to look up.**


End file.
